Panel of Skaters One-Shot
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: During a panel of the men and women's figure skating Grand Prix finalists things get a bit dull. Until a certain mischievous skater makes things a little more interesting with a game of truth or dare where truth isn't an option. (Just a cute one-shot!)


Skating Panel

A panel with all the Grand Prix finalists was being held, but it wasn't a regular panel. Usually a panel for such skaters meant answering questions for the media, live video feed, and plans for the next season. That panel, however, was being held locally in Moscow the day after the women's free skate competition.

Among the panel were the six qualifying male skaters: Pichit, Christophe, Otabek, Plisetsky, Katsuki, and JJ. Among the six women skaters were: Sala, Mila, and a bright new up-and comer from England, seventeen-year-old, Maxie Baker. Who was known for her bright personality and friendliness to fans.

She sat between Plisetsky and Otabek. Plisetsky couldn't help but glance at her every so often from the corner of his eye, mostly due to her constant chattering, but also because he still marveled at how much of a shrimp she was.

"Maxie…" One timid boy spoke up. "Would you… Give me a… A-a hug?" He questioned quietly. Plisetsky felt himself mentally vomit.

"Okay _first_!" Maxie began. "None of you ever have to ask me for a hug!" She grinned. "Just call my name and open your arms! Now get over here you!" She exclaimed as she rose from her seat and went around the table in order to meet the boy half way.

Not long after that, the Q&A questions for each skater had become repetitive and dull as the fans racked their brains to think of something new to ask. Maxie sighed during a moment of quiet.

"Hey, this is getting a little slow don't you guys think?" She asked as she moved her mic closer. The question earned a small, yet audible, groan from the audience and skaters. "Why don't we play a game? How about Truth or Dare?" She questioned earning looks of excitement from fans. "Only truth isn't an option, you can ask a question if you don't have a dare, but if it's a dare then no one can back down." She leaned forward on the table, looking past Plisetsky and straight down to the last seat. "I'm looking at you, Katsuki!" This friendly jab earned a laugh from both fans and skaters.

Things started to get interesting again with the new game implemented. But things seemed to escalate when it was Maxie's turn to pick an audience member to speak.

"I have a dare for you!" Exclaimed a girl in the second row, who bounced up as she spoke.

"Do it. Do it right now!" Maxie grinned with the endless energy which had become her trademark.

"I dare you to _kiss_ Yuri Plisetsky!" The girl cheered.

Yuri's face dropped. Maxie went silent. Slowly, she turned to look at the blonde just next to her. He returned her look with a hardened scowl and pink cheeks. Maxie turned back to the fan quickly, requesting her name as she did so.

"Sophie." Came the answer.

"Are you trying to get me kill, Soph-Soph?" Maxie questioned lightheartedly earning a collective laugh. "I knew something like this would come up but… Well I thought it would be with someone on my team. You know someone that made sense!" She laughed, evoking chuckles from the audience. "Be straight with me, Sophie. Are you shipping us?" She gestured from herself to Plisetsky. "Are we a headcanon for you?"

"Yuraxie is my OTP!" She exclaimed proudly. Maxie leaned back in her seat laughing loudly. Yuri lurched forward in shock.

"You've got to be kidding!" He nearly shouted in embarrassment.

"I thought the OTP would be Plisetsky and Otabek!" Maxie stated, earning an indescribable look from the Russian.

"HUH?!"

"I mean, you guys are shipped so hard!" Maxie explained. "I get questions from fans about you guys." She said as she looked from Yuri to Otabek and back again.

"Why do you get questions about us?!" Yuri growled.

"Because apparently everyone thinks the three of us are friends or something. On a weekly basis I have to explain to people that I don't even talk to you guys outside of saying 'hi' in passing."

"Actually all three of you are shipped!" Sophie exclaimed earning looks from all three skaters. "OtaYurAxie is all over Tumblr!" She added. Maxie leaned back in her seat as she let out a hard laugh.

"Oh my god! We're a three headed social media monster!" Yuri hung his head.

"Unbelievable…" He sighed.

Otabek stayed silent, but an amused smile played on his lips.

"Well, anyway." Maxie turned to Yuri. "About that dare. I-"

"Wait a second!" Sophie spoke up. "Can I change my dare?" Maxie was silent for a moment.

"Uh, sure?" She questioned. "Yeah, yeah sure go ahead." She said with a wave of her hand and a crooked smiled.

"I dare Otabek and Yuri to kiss Maxie!"

Silence.

"You realize that's the same dare only with an extra person right?" Plisetsky questioned with a raised brow. Maxie turned to him.

"That mean you'll go through with it?" She questioned with a teasing grin.

"NO! I-" Yuri cut himself off when he witnessed Otabek gently take Maxie chin into his hand and pull her closer to him. Otabek then planted a light peck on her cheek before pulling away. Maxie blinked a few times then looked to him and grinned.

"Well! Otabek has zero fears!" She stated with a dusting of pink tinting her face. "Looks like Yuri's gonna be the first decapitation from the three headed social media monster that is Otayuraxie!" She giggled.

Yuri growled. Otabek was his friend, but he couldn't let himself be beaten without even trying! Even if it was humiliating, he couldn't lose, not when the task something as simple as that!

Plisetsky stood from his seat, grabbing Maxie by her shoulders and turning her toward him rather roughly, evoking a small squeak from the girl. He hesitated for a short moment before closing the gap between them and land a peck on Maxie's lips. Her eyes grew to the size of sources, she really didn't expect him to go through with the dare, let alone kiss her on the mouth!

The crowd, along with Viktor and Yuuri, whooped and hollered as Plisetsky quickly moved away from Maxie and plopped down into his seat. Maxie curled her lips inward as she turned to the audience, who were still screaming. Maxie held in chuckles of slight embarrassment as she waited for everything to quiet down. Once that happened she spoke again.

"Damn it to hell, Sophie look what you did!" The fangirl was quick to respond.  
"I'm not sorry!" She shouted back. After that the panel continued on in good fun, with Plisetsky stealing glances at Maxie for a different reason that before.


End file.
